


Tout ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Tout ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire : petit déjeuné au lit, petit ami inclus





	Tout ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Hiccup se réveilla quand le soleil toucha son visage. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il regarda le réveil. 8 h 23. Cette année, son anniversaire tombait un week-end, ce qui était malheureux pour lui. Habituellement, il tombait en semaine et le travail à l'atelier lui faisait oublier qu'il détestait ce jour. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas s'offrir ce luxe. L'atelier était fermé le samedi, et ceux depuis une semaine en raison des travaux d'agrandissement qu'il subissait. Donc Hiccup était coincé chez lui, à devoir trouver un moyen d'oublier la date.  
Il aimait son anniversaire, avant. Il l'avait toujours aimé. C'était le jour où son père s'occupait le plus de lui. Non pas que son père l'ignorait le reste du temps, mais étant un parent célibataire depuis que son épouse avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture, il était particulièrement occupé avec son travail et n'accordait pas autant d'attention à son fils que tous les deux le souhaitaient. Mais pour son anniversaire, il faisait des efforts. Il prenait un jour de congé, et emmenait Hiccup au restaurant, au cinéma, dans une librairie pour lui acheter les livres qu'il voulait et finissait la journée par une soirée à la maison avec son parrain. Mais depuis cinq ans, Hiccup n'avait plus droit à ça.   
Il se retourna dans le lit et couvrit sa tête avec la couette. Tout ça parce qu'il aimait un garçon. Hiccup avait vraiment fait des efforts pourtant. Il avait essayé de trouver sa voisine, Astrid Hofferson mignonne, et il était même sortie avec pendant un temps. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ils avaient essayé de coucher ensemble, mais ça avait été un fiasco monumental, et Astrid, qui était loin d'être idiote, avait rapidement compris le problème. Elle l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, malgré le fait qu'elle était un peu amoureuse du petit brun et qu'elle savait maintenant qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle avait été une amie formidable et en voyant à quel point elle avait compris, Hiccup s'était dit que peut-être, il pourrait avouer la vérité à son père. Avoué qu'il était incapable d'aimer une femme et qu'il ne le ferait jamais.  
Il avait attendu encore trois ans avant de trouver le courage de lui dire. D'avoir une raison de lui dire. Parce que son petit ami de l'époque en avait marre de rester à l'ombre. Alors Hiccup lui avait avoué la vérité, le jour de ses 21 ans. Et son père avait été tout sauf compréhensif. Il avait hurlé comme jamais, avait jeté tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, avait insulté son fils, la chair de sa chair de toutes les horreurs dont il avait été capable. Pendant cinq longues heures, ça avait duré. Pour que finalement, il sorte encore furieux de la maison en disant qu'il préférait se soûler pour oublier ce qu'il avait avoué. Hiccup avait filé à l'étage et avait pris toutes ses affaires et les avait mis dans la voiture que son père venait juste de lui offrir. Il avait débarqué chez son petit copain pour avoir du réconfort et la seule chose qu'il reçut ce fut la dure révélation de la réalité. Le garçon qu'il aimait était entrain de péter joyeusement la rondelle à un autre garçon sur son canapé et quand il vit Hiccup, il lui dit sobrement :  
-J'en ai marre de rester au placard. Alors j'ai été voir ailleurs.  
Hiccup avait couru hors de l'appartement pour aller se réfugier dans sa voiture et il avait craqué. Il avait pleuré tout ce qu'il pouvait. Son père le haïssait, son amour ne l'aimait pas, et il pensa sérieusement à conduire jusqu'au bout d'un ravin pour se jeter dans le vide. Mais le destin en décida autrement. On frappa à la fenêtre du côté conducteur et Hiccup se fit présentable avant de la baisser. Un homme à la chevelure brune parsemée de mèches argentées se pencha vers lui.  
-Vous allez bien ?  
Hiccup sourit tristement.  
-On ne peut pas dire ça, non…  
-Vous voulez en parler ?  
Hiccup secoua la tête.  
-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça.  
-Vous savez, lui dit l'inconnu, actuellement, la seule chose que je retrouve chez moi, c'est mon canapé. Je peux bien perdre un peu de temps avec vous.  
Hiccup avait déballé tout son sac. Son père qui l'avait pratiquement renié, l'amour de sa vie qui se tapait un autre garçon. Il avait tout perdu en une soirée.   
L'inconnu l'écouta religieusement, et le consola. Il lui demanda s'il avait un endroit où aller et quand Hiccup lui répondit que non, il lui proposa de venir chez lui, le temps de trouver un boulot et un appartement. Hiccup accepta, et il arriva chez lui.   
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Hiccup s'était complètement fourvoyé. Il avait cru qu'Aster était un homme d'au moins quarante ans, qui vivait dans une maison avec une femme et probablement des enfants. Mais il vivait dans un petit appartement qui faisait vraiment chambre d'étudiant et lorsqu'il lui demanda l'âge qu'il avait, une voix s'éleva du canapé et une tête argentée apparue :  
-Bunny ? Dans les 150 ans.  
-La ferme, Jack, grogna Aster, ou tu dégages.  
-Oh, et qui te fera tes petits repas délicieux, alors, hein ?  
-Pour me faire des repas, faudrait déjà que je t'autorise à aller dans la cuisine.   
-T'es un meilleur ami indigne.  
-Et toi un emmerdeur. Mais je fais avec. Pour te répondre, Hiccup, j'ai 26 ans. Et je sais, je fais plus vieux. Mais c'est mon âge. Et toi ?  
-21 ans depuis aujourd'hui.  
-Bon anniversaire, dit Jack.  
Hiccup ne manqua pas le signe d'Aster à Jack qui lui disait de se taire.  
-Hiccup va rester avec nous quelque temps, d'accord ?  
-Lui aussi, il vient de l'orphelinat ? Demanda Jack.  
-Non, il a des soucis, en ce moment, et il a besoin d'un endroit où rester le temps que ça aille mieux.  
-Vous… Vous venez d'un orphelinat ? Demanda Hiccup, un peu étonné.  
-Ouais, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés, dit Aster, un peu gêné. Les parents de Jack sont mort quand il avait trois ans et les miens m'ont abandonné quand j'en avais cinq.   
-Ils t'ont abandonné?  
-Sur une place de parking. On est parti faire un tour en voiture, ils ont conduit dans l'état voisin et m'y ont laissé. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, je les ai retrouvé et j'ai découvert que c'était parce qu'ils étaient criblés de dettes et qu'ils avaient fui le pays.   
-Et ils t'ont laissé?  
-C'était plus discret que de voyager avec un enfant, j'imagine. En attendant, ils sont en prison aujourd'hui, et ça ne me dérange absolument pas.  
-Et toi, fit Jack, c'est quoi ton histoire ?  
Hiccup baissa la tête. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié que sa vie était devenue merdique.  
-On en parlera quand ça ira mieux, okay ? Fit Aster en lui caressant gentiment le dos.  
-Je préférerais, marmonna Hiccup.  
Il resta chez Aster pendant plusieurs mois avant d'enfin partir. Mais il continuait de lui rendre visite souvent, une fois par semaine et au fil du temps, Jack avait passé du canapé d'Aster au sien.  
-Hiccup…  
-Hum…  
-J'm'ennui.  
-Je m'en fous.  
-T'es pas sympas.  
-Je bosse.  
-Tu peux pas mettre ça de côté ? Je veux sortir !  
-Je dois finir ça pour demain.  
-C'est pas vrai. C'est juste une excuse pour pouvoir rester enfermé chez toi comme un ermite. Allez viens, on va aller boire un verre !  
Hiccup soupira de mauvaise grâce. Quand Jack voulait quelque chose il était capable de tout pour l'obtenir. Y compris casser davantage l'objet qu'il réparait pour qu'Hiccup soit incapable de finir les réparations pour le lendemain et qu'il accepte de sortir. Il posa l'objet délicatement et attrapa son manteau. Jack cria un ''Yes !'' tonitruant qui se transforma en plainte quand Hiccup lui annonça que c'était lui qui payerait.  
Ils sortirent dans la boîte la plus proche et Jack alla rapidement danser alors qu'Hiccup restait au bar en sirotant son verre tout en pensant au meilleur moyen qu'il avait de réparer l'horloge qui l'attendait. Mais ses pensées furent de courte durée puisqu'on l'accosta. Et il vit à sa grande horreur qui c'était.  
-Dagur ?  
-Salut chéri. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.  
-Depuis que tu t'es tapé quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'avais tout plaqué pour toi ?  
-Eh, j'étais pas censé savoir que tu allais le dire à ton père. Sinon, je te jure que j'aurais jamais fait ça.   
-C'est ça, ouais… Tu l'aurais baisé ailleurs, tu veux dire.  
-Eh, au moins, tu ne l'aurais jamais su.  
-T'es un porc.  
-P'tête bien. En attendant…  
Dagur se rapprocha de lui de façon à le coller et glissa sa main sur sa cuisse.  
-Si on allait rattraper le bon temps, toi et moi ?  
-Dégages !  
Hiccup se leva, attirant les regards des gens à côté.  
-Bébé, c'est pas une façon de parler.  
-Tu reposes la main et sur moi, et…  
-Et quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi avec ta carrure de crevette, hein ?  
Hiccup cacha que la pique l'avait touché en plein cœur. C'était vrai qu'à côté de lui, il n'était pas bien grand, ni très baraqué. Et si Dagur voulait qu'ils aillent faire des galipettes, qu'il le veuille ou pas, il n'aurait pas le choix.  
-Allez, viens bébé, il y a un petit coin bien sympas, pas loin…   
-Hiccup !   
Une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou.  
-Ça fait tellement longtemps !  
Hiccup fut pour le moins surpris de voir Astrid, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. La blonde se tourna vers Dagur.  
-Et vous êtes ?  
-Son mec.  
Elle rigola.  
-Je ne crois pas, non.  
Dagur ricana.  
-Écoutes, poupée, tu te casses, avant qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, okay ?  
Astrid le lâcha et se tourna vers Dagur.  
-Et quoi, comme bricole ?  
-Eh bien, pour commencer…  
Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Elle lui donna un coup de pied bien senti dans les joyeuses et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de lui cogner le visage contre le comptoir. Elle attrapa la main d'Hiccup et courut à l'extérieur.  
-Putain, t'imagine pas comment je suis content de te voir, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.  
-J'imagine. C'est qui ce taré ?  
-Mon ex. Je l'ai trouvé au pieu avec un autre et il ne comprend pas que je ne veuille plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.  
-Ouais. Un bon taré en somme.  
-T'as tout compris.  
Il l'enlaça.  
-Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir.  
Elle lui rendit son étreinte.  
-Ouais, et il faudrait qu'on y aille où il ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.  
-Qui ça ?  
Jack arriva en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Jack. Tu tombes bien, faut qu'on y aille.  
-Et c'est qui elle ?  
-Une amie.   
Il prit la main de l'argenté.  
-Faut qu'on se casse. Astrid, tu viens ?  
-Ouais. Faudra juste que j'appelle mon copain.  
Ils coururent à la voiture d'Hiccup qui les ramena chez lui. Astrid alla téléphoner dans la chambre à son petit ami alors qu'Hiccup sortit de quoi boire.  
-C'est qui cette nana ? Demanda Jack qui n'avait quasiment rien dit.  
-Astrid ? C'est une amie d'enfance.   
-Hein-hein. Et c'est pour ça que tu la bécotais tout à l'heure ?  
-Hein ? Mais je la bécotais pas ! Je suis gay, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Et elle, elle a un copain. Accessoirement.  
-Tu l'as aussi bécoté en sortant de la boîte.  
-Attends, je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?  
Jack détourna les yeux.  
-C'est pas ça… Laisses tomber. J'vais dormir chez Aster.  
Hiccup lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il s'en allait.  
-Jack, attends… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est qu'une amie. C'est avec elle que je sortais quand j’essayais… Enfin tu vois. Mais on est juste ami. On a toujours été juste ami. C'est qu'il y avait mon ex, et il a commencé à me faire du rentre-dedans…   
-Ton ex… Celui qui t'a trompé ?  
-Oui. J'en ai pas cinquante de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, et il a commencé à se montrer violent. C'est là qu'elle est arrivée et qu'elle lui a explosé les joyeuses… On a couru dehors, et c'est tout. C'est juste une amie. Qui m'a bien sauvé la mise, sur ce coup.  
-Ça c'est sur, fit Astrid en arrivant.   
Elle prit la bière que lui tendit le brun.  
-Merci. Je vais pas tarder à vous laisser, mon copain va arriver, on habite pas loin. Faudra qu'on se capte, un de ses quatre, pour se faire une bouffe.  
-Ça serait sympa, sourit Hiccup.  
Elle but une gorgée de bière et les salua.  
-À plus Haddock.  
-Salut Astrid.  
Elle sortit et il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main de Jack. Il la lâcha immédiatement et ils regardèrent ailleurs comme si rien n'était arrivé.   
-Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevé, fit Hiccup.  
-Ouais… Ouais, moi aussi.  
Sans se jeter un regard, Hiccup alla dans sa chambre et Jack sur le canapé.   
Peut-être parce qu'il avait revu Dagur le soir même, il rêva de son passé, du jour où il avait dit la vérité à son père et où il avait compris que l'amour de Dagur était factice. Il se réveilla en sursaut et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les larmes se mirent à couler. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura en silence. Bientôt un corps froid se colla au sien, et il se retourna pour voir Jack le regarder avec des yeux inquiets.  
-Ça va aller…  
Hiccup pleura de plus belle et se colla à lui. Jack l'enlaça en ne cessant de répéter que tout irait bien. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Hiccup fut surpris de voir que Jack était toujours collé à lui. Un peu gêné, il voulut se défaire de l’étreinte mais ça ne fit que réveiller Jack.   
-Hiccup ?  
Il donna la première excuse qu'il trouva.  
-Faut que j'aille travailler.  
Jack hocha la tête et referma les yeux, s'enroulant davantage dans la couette. Hiccup sourit en le voyant faire et s'habilla. Il attrapa l'horloge et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour sortir.  
-Attends…  
Jack arrivé, enroulé tel un sushi dans la couette, les cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude et les vagues de sommeil encore présentes dans les yeux.  
-T'as oublié ton téléphone…   
Il lui tendit et Hiccup le mis dans sa poche.  
-Merci.  
Jack lui fit un petit sourire endormi et lui murmura ;  
-Bon courage.  
Hiccup lui répondit par un sourire et sortit de l'appartement.  
Il referma la porte et fit quelques pas en réfléchissant. Il revoyait continuellement le visage de Jack, encore endormis. L'expression inquiète qu'il avait eue la veille alors qu'il le consolait. Son rire à chaque fois qu'il sortait une blague.   
Et il arrêta de réfléchir. Parce que s'il avait continué, il aurait rapidement chassé ces pensées de sa tête et aurait continué sa route. Au lieu de ça, il s'imagina ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté. S'il avait cédé à l'impulsion qui le prenait et qu'il avait embrassé Jack. Il sortit son téléphone sans plus réfléchir et envoya un message à son patron.  
''Je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, je me sens pas bien, j'ai vomi toute la nuit''.  
Il rentra dans l'appartement et reposa l'horloge. Il referma la porte et Jack, qui était à mi-chemin vers le canapé se retourna et le regarda un peu étonné.  
-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
-On peut dire ça.  
Il retira sa veste qu'il laissa choir sur le sol et attrapa l'amas de couette qu'était Jack avant de l'embrasser. Presque immédiatement, Jack entoura sa nuque et répondit au baiser. Quand il prit fin, Jack laissa échapper un petit rire et demanda :  
-Comme ça ? Tout d'un coup ?  
-Oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps.  
Jack le serra contre lui.  
-Au moins, maintenant c'est fait. Mais ton boulot ?  
-J'ai dit que j'étais malade.  
Jack lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de l'attraper pour le soulever comme une mariée.  
-Alors ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle.  
Et depuis lors, ils filaient le parfait amour. Aster était presque enchanté de voir son meilleur ami aussi radieux et quand Astrid revint quelques jours plus tard, elle annonça à Hiccup qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un de bien et pas un détraqué dans le style de Dagur.   
Malgré qu'Hiccup était plutôt du genre à travailler et à ne jamais sortir et Jack du genre bout en train toujours entrain de faire la fête, ça ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre et de s'aimer.  
Hiccup, du fin fond de son lit le jour de ses vingt-six ans, après cette rétrospective sur son passé qu'il essayait d'oublier, se dit que ce serait inutile d'essayer de l'éviter et qu'il était condamné à passer une journée pourrie. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de se lever et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il passa la tête hors des couvertures et vit son petit ami avec un plateau dans les mains.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Petit déjeuné au lit. Pour le meilleur des petits amis.  
-Jack, soupira Hiccup, tu sais que je n'aime pas…  
-Fêter ton anniversaire. Oui je sais. C'est le jour où tu as coupé les ponts avec ton père, ou tu t'es rendu compte que l'homme que tu aimais était un connard fini, je sais.   
Jack posa le plateau sur Hiccup et s'assit à côté de lui.  
-Mais tu sembles oublier, mon chéri, que c'était également le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Ça fait cinq ans, aujourd'hui, qu'on se connaît, toi et moi. Enfin, techniquement, ça fera cinq ans à 22 h 47, mais bon. On ne va pas chipoter sur les détails.  
-22 h 47 ?  
-Ouais. J'ai regardé l'heure juste quand vous êtes arrivé, avec Bunny. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, mon cœur, aujourd'hui, tu vas fêter ton anniversaire. Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner, puis on va glander devant la télé jusqu'à midi. Là-dessus, Astrid nous a invités à manger et cette après-midi, on ira en ville, chercher ton cadeau. Ensuite, toi et moi, on ira au restaurant tous les deux ce soir et on terminera par une visite de la nouvelle galerie d'art qui a ouvert près de la plage.  
Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack lui enfourna une biscotte beurrée dans la bouche.  
-Ça sert à rien de râler, tu n'as pas le choix. Et même si tu dois faire la gueule toute la journée, je m'en tiendrai à mon plan.   
Jack lui embrassa le bout du nez.  
-Bon appétit, chéri.  
Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Hiccup enleva la biscotte beurrée de sa bouche et l'appela :  
-Jack, attends…  
L'argenté se retourna et Hiccup lui fit signe d'approcher. Le mécanicien s'installa correctement dans le lit et fit asseoir son petit ami sur ses jambes.  
-Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis une tête de con, parfois… Le truc c'est que… Mon anniversaire, ça a toujours été le moment où je passais la meilleure journée de l'année avec mon père et… C'est devenue le jour où ma vie a été foutu en l'air. Ça fait cinq ans que je suis tellement focalisé dessus que… J'en viendrais à oublier tous les bons moments qu'on passe ensemble depuis trois ans.   
Jack passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
-Chéri…  
-Ça fait cinq ans que tout ce que je veux, pour mon anniversaire, c'est de remonter le temps et de me taire le jour de mes vingt-et-un ans. Ne pas répondre quand mon père me parlera de me trouver une copine…  
-Hiccup…  
Hiccup l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Mais à partir de cette année, la seule chose que je veux, c'est le petit déjeuné au lit. Avec mon petit ami inclus.  
Jack sourit sincèrement et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
-Et je peux te garantir que ton petit ami est très très inclus dedans.   
-C'est vrai ? Fit Hiccup en haussant un sourcil en cachant son sourire.  
-Oh que oui. Et il est très heureux de te le prouver…  
-On ne devait pas regarder la télé.  
-Regarder la télé, c'est juste un code pour se faire des câlins. Qu'on s'en fasse ici ou sur le canapé…  
Hiccup rigola et embrassa son petit ami. Et alors que celui-ci s'appliquait à lui faire perde la tête, il se dit que finalement, il n'était pas si mal. Le jour où il avait perdu son père et son amour, il avait gagné une famille avec ses amis et un homme qui l'aimait réellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment perdu au change, même si son père lui manquait.  
Et alors qu'il faisait tendrement l'amour avec Jack, le téléphone sonna dans le salon mais aucun des deux ne souhaita aller décrocher.  
''Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiccup et Jack. Nous sommes absents pour le moment, alors veuillez nous laisser un message et nous vous rappellerons dès que possible. Bonne journée''  
BIP.  
''Hiccup. Bonjour, c'est… C'est moi, c'est Papa… Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, pour la façon dont je t'ai traité mais..."


End file.
